


Beyond Friendship

by Okami01



Series: Sylvix Week2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sylvain tells Felix about a way to relax and better his sword fighting as a result. Felix will try anything once.For Sylvix Week 2020!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935517
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Beyond Friendship

It's late at night, right after Felix is stomping back from the training grounds. He'll be sure to pick it back up in the morning. For now, he wants to sleep.  
Ahead of him, another figure sneaks around in the night. Felix gives chase. Who would be out at this hour? 

The mystery dies soon after Felix picks up the pace and puts his hand on his sword's hilt.   
The figure turns around. Pulls his hood down and smiles. Sylvain. Of course. Who else would be sneaking around at this hour 

" Geez, Felix you're going to give me a heart attack." Sylvain's words are jovial. He strides towards Felix, closing the gap between them. He sways to the side.

" Were you out chasing women around?" Felix askes, even though it isn't a question that needs answering. Because Felix doesn't care and the answer has to be Yes.   
Sylvain smiles at this, doesn't deny it. Of course, he doesn't. For some reason, Felix's heart twists in rage.

He knows why. " I was out training while you were feeding your hormonal desires."

Sylvain laughs. Much to Felix's further irritation.   
"That's the problem. "

It's too strange that Sylvain would admit his problem.   
" Yes, it is," Felix says, continuing to argue because that's what usually happens. " You can't just sleep around all the time because of your crest. You don't even have a major crest. There's no reason for this whorish nonsense."

Sylvain just smiles in return. Which is really annoying. 

" Hmmm. Felix, don't you ever make time to relax?"  
No. He thinks but doesn't say at first. It feels like he'd be conceding something. " I sleep, I eat. It doesn't really matter. "

Sylvain sighs. " That's not relaxing. Believe it or not, all 'the gallivanting around' that I do is good for my health."

" That's ridiculous. I hardly think that having that much sex can be good for anyone's health. It can't be relaxing." He frowns. Masturbation isn't anything to get excited about. Sex can't be much better. 

Sylvain smirks. " Would you like to see about that? I bet it might even help your sword technique."

" That can't be true."

" Maybe. But you won't know until you try."

Suddenly, watching Sylvain's smirk in the moonlight. Actually hearing the words. It occurs to Felix what he's thinking about agreeing to.

" You want… to have sex with me?" Felix hopes desperately that Sylvain can't see the stupid blush creeping over his face 

" If you're just trying it out to see if it helps… would you rather do it with someone else?"

Felix stays silent. Now he doesn't know if he can speak. Why is he letting Sylvain's stupid horny thoughts get into his head?

" If I were to try it. Then you need to train more. "

Something in Sylvain's eyes darken. " I've survived long enough like this, " he mutters. Then he closes the distance between the two of them. Why must he stand so close? Now of all times.  
Felix wants to argue that he wants Sylvain to live for even longer. 

Another easy smile creeps back over Sylvain's face. " So you do want to do it?"

Felix fights the urge to look away. He can't back out now. He doesn't know why this is all bothering him so much. Or maybe it's because Sylvain always bothers him. More and more, Felix indulges him. Just like how Felix bothers Sylvain. He likes it, what they have together.

Now he wonders, if this is going too far.

" Fine," Felix almost growls. " It's a deal."

" Alright then. Let's meet back up here tomorrow night. Don't tell anyone about it."

Before Felix can say anything, though he isn't sure what there is to say, Sylvain waltzes off to his own room. Leaving Felix to think about what exactly it is that he's about to do.

Once he's calmed down, the realization washes over him. The thought that he thinks makes him feel almost hard. Felix goes to bed hot and annoyed, refusing to do anything after what just happened. 

_______

The next night comes quickly. 

" Let's go to an inn," Sylvain says. Smiling and putting his arm around Felix. Felix scowls as Sylvain tries to help him up onto his horse. He doesn't take the offer. Deciding to climb onto the beast himself. 

" Why?"

Sylvain cocks his head to the side. " With the noises you'll be making, you'll want too."

Felix hope's that Sylvain can sense how much he's scowling from behind. 

After the most embarrassing horseback ride, where Felix almost fell off because he didn't want to put his hands around Sylvain's waist. The embarrassment continues as they walk through the lobby where Sylvain paid and the woman at the desk arched her eyebrows when he said they only needed one bed.

" Don't worry," Sylvain says. " If you get annoyed I'll sleep on the floor."

" I already am annoyed, " Felix says. 

Sylvain laughs. " Well, hopefully not for long."

Things go both too fast and slow. Felix sits on the bed with his arms crossed. 

Sylvain sits down beside him. Stares at Felix with that cocky knowing smile on his face that Felix likes and also wants to punch him for.

It morphs into something unexpected. Not that borderline predatory gaze easy smile combination he uses on the girls he flirts with. It's soft. 

Sylvain puts his hand on Felix's waist. He leans forward and Felix's eyes widen in alarm. 

" What are you doing?"

Sylvain's arm moves around in an annoyingly soothing motion. He laughs. Felix can practically feel it. 

" Well I figured at some point you'd want to get started."

" Yeah, I guess. Are you going to stick it in?"

Sylvain stares at him in wide-eyed faked shock. " Felix…"

" What?"

" That would hurt. I know sex ed isn't much in Faerghus but wow."

" Are you going to get some lube and stick it in?"

" Better. No." Sylvain says unsuccessfully holding back another dumb laugh. " Here. Lay down on your stomach."

Felix sort of glares at him. 

" I'm going to touch you. If you want me to stop, say something, ok?"

Felix flips down on the bed. "Fine."  
Felix says. Only because he knows Sylvain isn't going to do anything if he doesn't. It seems ridiculous. It's not like they haven't done more dangerous things together. Laying on a bed being touched seems tame in comparison. Felix wonders if he should be doing something too. He doesn't know what exactly and he doesn't get any time to think about it. 

Sylvain does touch him. His hands glide down Felix's back. Smoothing the tension from his muscles. At first, it's just like a regular massage. And a good one at that.   
Then Sylvain's hands dip lower. Down towards Felix's waist. Over his ass. Squeezing. 

Felix makes a noise. One he recognizes as a moan later. 

Sylvain doesn't say anything. Which is sort of annoying because he knows Sylvain heard the sound.   
Instead, he repeats the motion over and over again. Felix holds his moans back. He's happy to be sunk into the mattress. This way, Sylvain can't see how much he's blushing.

Sylvain leans forward, bends down, and bites at Felix's ear. 

He shivers.  
Sylvain whispers into the shell of his ear. " I'm glad you like it."

" It's alri- ahh," Felix's voice is gritty and mad the moans still aren't like any sound he's made before.   
" You did that on purpose," he says. Attempting angry and not quite getting there. 

" I like hearing you," 

Sylvain starts to ease Felix's pants off

Felix thinks about kicking him for as long as it takes. 

Sylvain's hands are on him again. His fingers are coated in warm oil. It makes Felix shiver anyway. Probably not from the cold. Even more so when he finally puts his finger inside.

Regrettably, or something like that, Felix's cock leaks all over the bed. He moans again.   
Can't decide if he should rut against the bed or into Sylvain's ridiculously thick fingers. 

Sylvain leans in again. " I know you don't want the commentary but you're really tight Felix."

" Shut up… and move…" Felix whines.

He can feel Sylvain smirking. Then moving his fingers, in and out once. Then out.   
It's almost cold without him inside.

" What are you doing now?"

"Mmm, you said you wanted me to move."

"You're such an asshole,"

" You need to work on your pillow talk."

" I should smother you with one."

" Anyway, I'll stop messing around."

" That's hard to believe. Why do you keep whispering in my ear anyway."

Sylvain chuckles. " Oh. Force of habit."

Sylvain flips Felix over. Felix thinks that it would do him good to exert this much energy sparring. Sylvain stares at him, all lust drunk and predatory again. 

" I can think of a couple other things that are hard." His eyes flicker down to Felix's cock. 

Felix scoffs. 

" Why am I the only one half-naked anyway."

" Oh right."

Sylvain smooths over the fabric of Felix's coat. He leans forward again. Felix sort of thinks he's going to kiss him. He thinks he sort of wants him to, as embarrassing as it is.

Sylvain takes off Felix's buttons. He bites his neck. Leaves a small trail of bites that feel surprisingly good.   
Sylvain is quick and now Felix is naked. It's happened before. In the sauna and on missions. Felix has little modesty. There is little time during war. He's never cared. It's different, on a bed, with Sylvain staring at him. The telltale signs of arousal tenting his pants. 

" I meant you."

"Oh," Sylvain exclaims in a voice Felix isn't sure what it means. He takes off his shirt. Apparently, there can't be silence or peace. He looks at Felix again and says, " You know, you're beautiful, Felix."

Takes off his pants in what would probably be an impressively short time if Felix wasn't suddenly so annoyed. What does that have to do with anything?

" I'm sure you say that to everyone you sleep with." And now Felix can manage to sound angry because Sylvain still isn't touching him. 

Sylvain shrugs. " I guess. But I don't usually mean it. And even when I do I don't usually care."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

" It means I think you're beautiful."

Sylvain leans down again and starts biting and sucking where he left off on Felix's skin. " You're strong and you could probably snap my arm in half for all that you work out… but still."

" If you trained harder you could be in be-" Felix stops and moans again when Sylvain nips the side of his neck, caressing a scar on his waist. 

" I don't want to be bitten." Felix responds. Because he stares at Sylvain's bare chest and he can't handle what it does to his brain. 

" You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"M-maybe. I don't need to be covered in bite marks."

Sylvain gets lower, down towards Felix's hip.   
" You get covered in bruises from fights."

" And I don't want those either."

" Aww well, at least you like the person marking you know."

" Debatable."

" Awww, Fe."

" That's really dumb. I wouldn't sleep with anyone I didn't like. I'm not you."

" Ouch let's just stick with "debatable" then."

Out of nowhere Sylvain curls his hand around Felix's thigh. He presses his fingers inside his asshole. Wet warmth lips suddenly envelop his cock. 

Sylvain sucks the tip. Licks at it with what must be skill. He fucks him with his fingers. First one, then a second, poking and prodding at him. 

It makes Felix moan all over again. This time he can't help but buck up against Sylvain's hand. The pressure does feel admittedly better than when he does it himself. 

"If anyone found out the sort of noises you make, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of you."  
Felix doesn't know what's more annoying. The fact that Sylvain can talk while sucking dick or the fact that Felix moans again. 

As if his body doesn't listen to anything he wants. Then again, Sylvain had said it could feel pleasurable. And if it did then this wouldn't be a total waste of time. 

It's still embarrassing. The way that Sylvain makes him feel. The fact that he can take him apart with his hands and mouth and words alone. 

Sylvain takes Felix's whole cock in his mouth. And maybe that is a little impressive. Then again if he would apply himself to more important areas. Not that Felix can exactly vocalize this thought right now. 

He cums, rather loudly. In the back of his mind, he's glad they went to an inn. Sylvain sucks down all his cum. He licks the whole thing clean. Stares up at him proudly and Felix really wants to look away but he doesn't this time. It was nice

It occurs to Felix that he wanted Sylvain to fuck him with his cock.   
After feeling Sylvain shifting so that he can touch Felix's back again, a gesture that still feels too intimate, he decides to say as much. 

" Fe, you just came," Sylvain chuckles. " Calm down."

And oh, next time, Felix is going to make sure he won't have the breath to laugh. Next time he'll make Sylvain scream. Next time, he thinks, almost scared himself.   
Sylvain fucks him one time and now he wants to do it again. 

"I can take it you know…"

" I know, of course, you can."

" You just….Maybe you can't handle it."

"Felix, are you trying to taunt you into fucking you?"

" You promised," Felix whines embarrassingly. 

" Heh, I guess I did."

Sylvain stops stroking Felix's side.

He lines up the head of his cock and thrusts it inside.   
If Felix were more coherent, he'd probably wonder if there was any skill involved in this. At the moment, all he can do is moan and gasp. Listen to the growing lewd sounds of Sylvain's thrusts, grunts, and the place where they're connected. 

Sylvain digs his fingers into Felix's waist. He pounds relentlessly. Only now does he seem even remotely out of breath. " Ahh Fe, you're so tight. Feels good inside you."

The combination of Sylvain's words and the pleasure of it all makes Felix's cock twitch and harden. Sylvain strokes it. At some point, he ends up in Sylvain's lap. Too far gone to be annoyed with how easily Sylvain just picks him up. Or with how he slows down and his thrusts feel downright loving. 

Felix screams and he cums in Sylvain's thigh. Moments later, Sylvain says something and he cums. Warm and sticky and irritatingly pleasing. 

Sylvain flops to the bed. Says something about needing to clean up. Felix sort of grunts. The next thing he knows, he's asleep.   
___

The next thing that Felix knows, he's awake again. Sylvain is like a furnace. He's always been. Naturally it's even more apparent in bed. When Sylvain has one of his arms slung over Felix's shoulder. 

He's not as sticky as he thought he'd be. Sylvain must have cleaned them both up. Next time he'll make sure Sylvain is too tired to move. Felix is fired up about a challenge that only he knows or cares about. He glances at the chair by the bed. At the folded up clothes.

If he's such a neat freak why can't he take care of his weapons better? The answer to that question might be that Felix usually does it for him. But Felix actually likes weapons. Almost as much as he likes Sylvain being alive. 

Felix frowns at the temperature change. He stares at Sylvain who's still peacefully sleeping. Big, hogging most of the covers. Rude. 

Having Sylvain surround him with his warmth touching Felix for no reason aren't new occurrences. Even being naked isn't.   
They've had to sleep in close proximity before. In tents, trenches and other crappy places once the war started. 

Before that, embarrassingly, Felix flashes back to when he and Sylvian used to have sleepovers. When they were children and Sylvain didn't want to go back to his house. Or Felix got scared by something and started crying. Mortifying. 

And what was he doing now? Sleeping with Sylvain. In every sense of the word. Watching Sylvain sleep. With sunlight illuminating his hair in a way that Felix shouldn't care about. 

Sylvain is handsome. Felix would never tell him that. He knows and it would only feed his ego. There are enough people around who can tell him themselves.   
A bitter feeling.washes over Felix. Joining the overly warm feeling, arousal and annoyance. Sylvain sleeps with other people. All the time. It bothers Felix, only because it's a waste of time. 

Maybe it did feel good. His cock twitches in betrayal. Felix is tired but he takes pride in his stamina. They could have done it more. They should have, because he's not going to do it again. 

Though it's starting to sound like a lie to even himself. 

Felix wants to do better. He wonders if it isn't just over competitiveness. If he wants to make Sylvain feel good because he made Felix feel good. 

Sylvain didn't kiss him. He bets Sylvain is good at that. Felix can be better. 

He stares at Sylvain's very kissable face. His lips are covered in a sm9oth balm. Mouth is open slightly. His chest rising and falling. Is this what it's like to be consumed with horny thoughts? They'd just had sex hours ago and Felix wouldn't mind fucking again. 

Still, it's peaceful like this. Felix thinks about drifting back to sleep. The clock's time indicates otherwise. 

He curses under his breath. And oh, his voice is still raspy. Sylvain had promised to make him scream and he had. Always one to keep his promises. 

Felix yanks the blankets off with his free hand. Squirms out from under Sylvain's hold. Sylvain nuzzles up closer. 

He could kiss him awake. The thought is exciting but also somewhat cowardly. 

Felix settles for running his hand over Sylvian's back. Feeling that irritating warmth. He taps. " Sylvain wake up. We have to go."

Sylvain wakes up. Yawning. Flexing his muscles in what must be a targeted attack to his brain. 

" Mmm you wanna do it again so soon? Who's insatiable now, Fe." His voice is slower than usual. It has been a while since they've slept together and weren't in danger of dying. Though in Sylvain's case, he supposes he used to fear for his life at a younger age. 

" You?" Felix bites back. " I want breakfast." He clarifies to both his brain and to Sylvain. " It's late. We overslept. We need to get back to the monastery. 

His chest moves when he laughs. Felix sort of wishes they were still as close as they were before. " I thought you'd be demanding in bed. But not after sex."

" I'm not demanding."

" Felix," Sylvain says seriously. " You are one of the most bossy people I've ever met." 

" I'm not."

Sylvain starts to laugh again. His voice gets higher. " Sylvain, do this. Eat these. Polish your armour. Stop flirting with everyone. Don't die."

" Those are all things you should do." 

" Maybe. I just want to tease you a little."

Felix groans. " You're an idiot."

" Hey, I didn't tease you that much before. Let me do it now."

" Why would anyone want that when they've having sex."

Sylvain laughs again. " Some people like the waiting. It can be worth it. Having to wait. Makes getting what you want even better."

" That's dumb."

" I thought you'd say that." 

" I'm saying it because it's true. Now let's get food and go."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvix Week! Thanks for reading. I've had this idea for a while and now is the time to write it! Felix being in denial and horny is one of my favorite flavors. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
